Fantasy God Killer
by Encendrel
Summary: Touma should have known that no trip could ever go right for him. A month before school ends, Academy City is letting kids leave school for a week. On this trip to Sardinia, what could go wrong? Well, besides for arrogant knights, heretic gods, and everything else that could go wrong.


**This take place in the summer, a few weeks before Touma meets Index.**

**No, really. This is the first CampioneXTAMNI crossover, and I'm probably going to make it terrible.**

**I don't own either of these franchises.**

* * *

**Italy: Midday**

Kamijou Touma sighed.

"Such misfortune." With a resigned face, he walked around the streets of Cagliari. However, it seemed as if most of the shops were closed, and what should have been bustling streets were nearly empty.

Right now, he was wearing an orange T-shirt with a black button-up shirt and black pants. He had spiky, black hair and dark blue eyes.

He remembered some faint impression from the tourist brochure that around this area, a siesta was common around now.

His parents had reserved a vacation at Sardinia, this being one of the rare chances that Academy City students had to leave the city.

And that only applied to those below level 2.

Anyone above that had secrets in their bodies that Academy city couldn't risk getting out.

On the bright side, the skies were clear, a few clouds flitting across the vast blue. The sun shined brightly, and the sea wasn't very far off. If he wasn't in his current state, he would have admired the sights and possibly gone sightseeing.

Touma found himself with no other choice but to use the extremely broken English and Italian to get around.

He hadn't known a thing about Italian until he took a look at a brochure, though.

_Despite my misfortune, it doesn't allow me to become desperate..._

His misfortune would harm him, but never kill him. It might trap him, but it would never make him entirely desperate. But still...

"AH! I'M SO DAMN LOST!" He suddenly shouted into the sky. Someone else stood beside him, and he found that the person had said the exact same thing.

Hm.

"A-ah! You're Japanese too?!" Touma asked hopefully.

The other person was a tan teenager with hair that was also spiky, but more combed down. He was about Touma's height, too. He held a case of luggage behind him, which Kamijou no longer did after some hard-learned lessons.

"Yeah..." He muttered. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Kamijou Touma. You?"

"Kusanagi Godou. Hey, what are you doing in Italy?" The tanner male tilted his head.

"Oh, I was going to be here with my family, but they cancelled after the plane took off." He said, solemnly.

"...Wow, that's really unfortunate."

"Trust me, you have no idea. This is actually pretty normal." He shrugged. "So why are you here?"

"Oh, I have to return something to my grandfather's old friend." He stated.

"Ah, at least you're here for a reason." Touma smiled bitterly.

"Hey, since you have nothing to do, want to stay with me at the hotel my dad booked until a new flight comes around?" Godou offered positively. It was another Japanese person in this half-backwards place, and he was used to this sort of thing happening, so he was willing to sympathize.

"...If you didn't mind, that would be nice."

They walked absently down the streets, talking about things like "what Italy was like" or something.

They had eventually reached the inn (and it seemed that both were proficient at survival skills) and entered.

Though it was just a little three-story inn, its facilities were well-provided, and extremely clean though not very luxurious.

Touma started. "Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"Okay, that sounds fine.

* * *

Godou sat on the bed, browsing webpages for maps and travel guides about Sardinia, making his plans for the next few days.

His new friend was even more unfortunate than his initial observation was.

Every three or four seconds, it seemed that a pot would fall on his head or a can would roll under his feet.

Really, who even left things out on the street anymore?

Anyways, the town where his grandfather's 'friend' lived was located in the center of the island. He would take a train and he would make it in a couple of days.

Having thus decided, Godou looked out the window.

It was slightly after one in the afternoon, and the Mediterranean sun gave off bright rays. The clear blue sky had not a single cloud. This kind of wide unrestricted view was not something that can be found in traditional Japanese scenery.

If he didn't go out to enjoy the scenery some more, it would be too much of a shame.

At the current moment, sleepiness had overtaken him and, lying on the bed, he felt like collapsing. The constant sound of running water didn't help, either.

Shaking it off, he walked around the room.

The water eventually shut off.

After a minute or two, Kamijou Touma walked back out, slipping his orange shirt on.

"So, what are we going to do now, Kusanagi-san?"

Godou looked at him.

"I have to head to the center of Sardinia for my errand, but before that, since we're 'tourists', we might as well go sightseeing. Everyone's having a _siesta_ here, so it'll be pretty quiet." Godou suggested. After all, they were here, and it would be a shame to just go "here and back", after all.

"I guess I can do that. I don't think a flight back to Academy City's happening for another week or so."

"mm- Wait, Academy City? The City of Science?" Godou suddenly burst out.

"Yeah, that place. Why?"

"I heard it's amazing! Everything is 20 years into the future there!"

Touma closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Well, everything _is_ 20 years into the future there, but the superpowered emotionally unstable kids will ruin it for you."

"What about you? What can you do?"

Touma considered his answers.

It wouldn't really matter, either way.

"I don't really have any, I'm a level 0. Though I know a few level fives who could probably level this city in a minute."

"Anyways, are we going?"

They exited the room, Godou leaving his luggage inside.

* * *

In order to dispel the sleepiness, I'll first find a coffee shop (the Italians seemed to call them cafes) and get a coffee and some snacks. Thinking that, Godou surveyed the surroundings, but all the shops in view had their doors shut.

Of course, most of them were in their _Siesta_, but he kept walking.

Not all shops were on break.

After walking a little more, a coffee shop open for business was found on a little street.

Godou's Italian consisted of the basics he learnt from the tourist guide he read on the plane, or rather, the terrible mimicry he had pieced together from hearing other Italians on the plane.

But Godou was not a person who fretted the small details, and it was pointless to be scared in this place. Besides, staff in this vacation spot should be used to travelers, so Godou boldly stepped into the shop.

...It happened once before, at a little stall in Thailand. Godou had unwittingly ordered and eaten some super spicy fried noodles. It served as a memory of his travels.

He imagined his traveling companion had done much worse, considering the dark look on his face.

The decor of the shop was rather plain.

There were only six or seven customers, all middle aged men or older.

No one dressed fashionably and they all had casual attire and looked very relaxed.

They all gathered around a screen, showing a football match.

Godou walked towards the bar.

The bartender who greeted him was a twenty-something-year-old youth. Godou felt a little relieved, for no matter what country, the likelihood of someone being competent in English was highest amongst the younger generation... Of course, there were also many exceptions.

Godou used his broken Italian, aided by appropriate English to converse. Touma seemed to stay silent, so Godou imagined that he wasn't so good at that.

It was exceedingly simple to order a cup of Espresso, but ordering food was very difficult, because even if you looked at the menu, it was impossible to imagine what the food looked like.

Godou looked towards those elderly men, and pointed to the Italian panini sandwich one of them was eating.

Give me the same thing—that was how he ordered. He also made a number two sign with his fingers, as to show he wanted to get two. The friendly Italian youth only repeated the words 'OK' throughout the entire process.

Godou poured two packets of sugar into the fresh coffee. This was because he once heard that pouring a large amount of sugar was the Italian way. The rich and sweet flavor was quite agreeable after all. Kamijou took sugar, but then put it back.

Godou frowned. He watched as Kamijou ordered the regular black coffee, using Godou's words as an example.

"Kamijou-san, how can you drink that?" Godou asked curiously.

"When you don't know what you're eating, the taste of black coffee gets rid of the bad taste sometimes." Kamijou used sound reasoning. "Besides, it tastes good if you've drank it for 30 days in a row.

As he pondered over the logic, Godou was shocked as he bit into the panini.

In between the two pieces of bread were prosciutto ham, cheese, as well as a kind of lettuce called rucola. However, the bread, the ham and the cheese were all particularly rich in flavor. This was absolutely delicious!

Touma seemed to be thinking the same thing.

They ate in silence, savoring the taste for a while.

After they finished, Godou paid the waiter for both of their meals- for some reason Kamijou didn't strike him as a rich man- and thanked him.

They both left, taking a casual walk around.

Sometimes Touma would look at a map, or Godou would ask for directions, but overall, there wasn't much to say.

That was until they set their sights on the Cagliari bay.

The sea stretched from one side of the horizon to the other, like a flowing sapphire.

That kind of nature couldn't be seen anywhere in Japan, Academy City or not.

Walking down the street, they headed towards the sea.

* * *

It was while Godou was taking a stroll along the sea side when he encountered the youth.

Both him and Touma had walked aimlessly and seemingly split up, but he could see Kamijou falling into some kid's sandcastle, so he was sure he could keep track of the guy.

A youth was leaning against the wall of a building that resembled a warehouse, looking towards the ocean that he faced.

He gave off a strangely wonderful feeling.

The youth didn't seem dirty or unkempt, despite the clothes he wore. What was probably once a white coat, was now a dirty brown in color. The clothing itself was a bit tattered. Rather than something one would wear on the sea side, it was more of the "poor" clothing that desert nomads might wear.

Without any doubt, he was about the same age as Godou.

Around fourteen or fifteen years in age, with jet black hair to his shoulders, skin the color of ivory, and most important of all, he was extremely handsome.

Godou could not help but feel drawn to him. There was a kind of androgyny to his facial features, and even among celebrities, Godou has never seen a handsome youth like the one before him.

—Suddenly, the youth's gaze began to shift.

As if noticing Godou staring at him, he also looked straight back.

And then he smiled.

It was very common for Europeans and Americans to greet others with a smile the first time they meet someone and exchange glances, so Godou presumed the youth was saying hello to him.

Some words were spoken, but it all blurred.

He was using a language Godou had never heard before.

It shouldn't be English, but Godou did not have the confidence to be certain of that. Though Italian was easily understood once the vowels were emphasized, but there were many sounds which were difficult for Japanese ears to discern.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand what you are saying."

Hence Godou could only use Japanese, shrugging his shoulders in response.

In the situation of communicating as a foreigner, if gestures and facial expressions failed to communicate, then it was better to give up.

"Oh, my apologies, then I shall use thy way of speaking."

Suddenly, he was answering Godou with fluent Japanese.

Godou was speechless but could only stare at the youth's face.

"Well, hardly of significance, but a strange taste—no, dare I say smell—hangeth around thee, catching my attention, thus I spoke to thee."

"...I knew I should have taken a shower. Should I move away?"

"I implore, pay it no heed. I assume I may have shamed myself, with such a question."

Suddenly feeling awkward, Godou waved his hands in front of his chest. "Oh, no! You haven't done anything of the like!"

"Boy, acceptest mine apology for my misspoken words. Pray forgivest me, I mean thee no offense."

The youth smiled lightly, almost blatantly ignoring Godou's words.

His narrow eyes became even more so, and his lips curved.

A very classical smile. Rather it should be described as a smile as subtle as mist.

"You really don't sound like you're apologizing, and why are you calling me 'boy'?"

His features were very handsome, but his tone was rather arrogant, and felt like a superior talking to someone beneath his station. He was clearly about the same age, but he was calling me 'boy.'

Godou felt incredulous at this sense of imbalance.

Clearly he could speak Japanese fluently. Was it possible that his Japanese usage was not learned through regular methods?

"Though I think it's amazing how well you can speak Japanese, your usage is a little bit strange."

"Worriest not these little things. As long as communication is accomplished by speaking, it is agreeable."

He replied with a calm tone.

Before Godou could continue his path of inquiry, Touma walked up. Verethragna seemed to fidget, lightly, but adjusted.

"Yo." Touma called in greeting.

"Yeah. Hey, what is your name? My name is Kusanagi Godou. I think you already know, but I'm from Japan." He asked the youth, suddenly.

"Of course I remember, my name, my birthplace... Eh, what is it?"

The youth spoke very casually.

But to this sudden unexpected answer, Godou was speechless. Touma seemed to be taking it into stride, but asked anyways:

"...Umm, may I ask, was your amnesia just now a joke?"

"Of course it is amnesia. Correct, I have lost all memories of the past. A troublesome condition, and most vexing."

Though Godou still felt the youth was joking, Touma took control of the situation.

"Of course, though, even if you forgot your memories, do you know what you were going to do?"

"Hm. I want to meet someone along this quote. Though, I think I can remember all I need to know is the most important thing about myself."

"The most important thing?"

This was a strange person. Confirming this in his heart, Godou continued to question.

Whether or not he was speaking the truth all along, this youth definitely counted as a 'super' strange person. How expected of foreign lands, with vastly increased chances of meeting weirdos.

"Yes, I am the victor. Victory is always in my hands. That is my nature. Facing any kind of conflict or enemy, unchangeable and unshakeable is my victory."

"...Really/Is that so."

Both answered in deadpan.

"It is true, I have long sought the taste of defeat for all this time, but none hath ever prevailed against me. By the way, whenever I start fighting I lose myself, and cannot avoid getting all serious..."

Sighing as he gazed into the distance, the youth suddenly made a suggestion to Touma. Why it was specifically to Touma, he didn't understand.

"How about it? Art thou interested in competing against me? Canst thou amuse me for a while?"

"Ah, no, I'm not really good at anything."

"Anything, as long as thou art good at it. Games, martial arts, a battle of wits, horse riding, anything. By the way, this place seemeth to be near Greece, I remember that country hath a kind of competition that made use of the entire body, rather interesting. Dost thou have something thou art good at?"

"Hm. I don't know. Godou, what do you think?"

"Maybe we can figure it out sooner rather than later. I don't know, myself."

And so Godou and the youth began to search for a place that could be used for them to compete. Touma followed along.

Right now there were two nets in use, and two teams were competing. At one of the temporary goals, Godou found a set of rather familiar equipment.

A baseball and a metal bat, as well as several baseball gloves.

"...Come to think of it, professional baseball also exists in Italy."

Recalling this, Godou began to mutter to himself.

Compared to the overwhelming popularity of football, baseball was like a flickering candle in the wind. The professionals seemed to be at an amateur level to Godou, but the sport did exist.

"Oh, thy talent lieth yonder, I look forward to it."

"...I guess I can try." One of the things Touma was lucky for was that his luck, or the lack of it, never got in the way of a challenge. He had played baseball with his class mates, and he couldn't say he was bad at it, but when everyone was using superpowers- even Tsuchimikado was using those weird paper things in the game- he was seriously outclassed.

Taking notice, the youth walked towards the equipment.

Though for an instant Godou wanted to stop him, but he quickly gave up. After all what was to follow was a low level competition. It was unlikely to worsen the condition of his shoulder.

Even though the challenge wasn't even for him,

During this time, the youth had already started conversing with the group of youngsters in fluent Italian.

Probably negotiating with the youngsters to borrow the equipment. Not long after, the youth made a thumbs-up sign and smiled. Negotiation successful.

"Good, preparations are complete. Pray tellest me, how is this played?" Godou spoke up.

"Oh, one side pitches the ball while the other strikes it with the bat."

Catching the ball thrown by the youth, Godou explained. He could feel the phantom pains of his old shoulder injury, but he tried to pay it no heed. The bat was tossed to him.

"...Yes, it appeareth thou art more suited for this side."

"Hey, what about Kamijou-san?"

Touma just shrugged and said: "I'll go next turn."

Godou frowned, but tried to move the bat around slowly. The youth spoke.

"It is fine to sigh over an old injury, but treatest it not as a mark of shame. Getting injured is a natural part of the warrior's path. Only those who doth not fight remaineth uninjured. This is proof of thy past battles. "

How does this guy know about my injury?

Godou stared at the youth's face, shocked, but his opponent was not showing any pity in his expression.

Pity... Faced with a constant barrage these past few months, all he could do was act troubled and thankful with a superficial response like 'what a disaster...' It felt terrible, but somehow this youth did not make him feel that way.

Those extremely cool eyes carried an intense sense of pride.

What kind of person would have eyes like those?

Solemn and majestic. This was a warrior—as described by the youth himself.

"Hoho, actest not surprised. I am the one embodying battle and victory. As long as thou hast obtained results through battle, be they good or bad, I can discern it. Boy, there exist warriors who continueth fighting in spite of wounds or over exhaustion. There was once this person who judged it time to throw down their weapon, but that fellow choseth not to run. A true warrior."

The youth smiled, but not in the faint and distant manner just now, but rather grotesquely. It was the first time for Godou to see such a smile.

Silently he accepted the bat. Who is going to lose to you? For some reason, his heart kept repeating that line.

"Excellent! Good boy, good warrior! Quick, makest haste and beginest the match!"

Once again, he returned to a child-like demeanor.

It was also the first time for Godou to meet an opponent who went through so many facial expressions so quickly.

Godou gradually began to take an interest in him.

"OK, then I will hit the balls you pitch. If the ball is thrown somewhere beyond my reach it's invalid. If I swing the bat and either miss or hit a ball rolling on the ground, then I lose for that pitch. How's that?"

"Soundeth disadvantageous for you, wilt thou be fine? I am very strong."

The two gazed at each other and smiled happily.

Who would have predicted one day I would pick up a baseball bat again in this foreign land?

The unexpected match gradually made Godou excited.

The result of the match was very surprising.

Godou was able to hit the first few balls and was winning in the beginning, but he began to lose, all the way to the end.

The youth was throwing the white ball with a very sloppy posture.

However, the balls flew hard and fast. In terms of control, their trajectories could also be described as no less than perfect.

Even amongst those of Godou's generation, no other pitcher could throw such balls. Middle school's Miura who greatly surpassed Godou in natural talent, as well as the monstrous pitchers he met on trips to Korea and Taiwan, none of them were able to hold a candle to this youth on the island of Sardinia.

His height not quite 170cm, the youth also had a very slim build.

However, the strength of his pitches cannot be matched.

"Are you sure you've never played baseball before?"

"Yes, today is the first time, and it seemeth rather amusing."

After a long while, Godou stopped.

"I'm sorry, but can I resume later?" He noticed that Touma was getting bored. "Kamijou-san, would you like to play?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

Stepping up, Touma took the bat from Godou.

"Art thou prepared?"

"Yes."

"Let us initiate our game."

* * *

Godou watched as the youth threw another killer pitch. It seemed to cross the field in an instant.

However, Touma seemed unfazed and hit it.

The youth smiled slightly, and threw another pitch.

Touma hit it again.

Godou watched in surprise as the youth chuckled.

"Haha, it has been a long time since I have played on even ground... I must try harder, it seems."

The youth began to throw balls that curved in the air, fast balls, slow balls, and everything in between.

However, Kamijou managed to hit at least half of them, as if he wasn't feeling the same thing.

In fact, one of the reasons Godou felt it was hard to play against the youth was the overbearing aura the youth had.

It wasn't oppressive, but it was the kind that made Godou think of a 'victor.'

Yes, a victor. Isn't that what the boy said?

However Touma seemed entirely unfazed by that aura. All his misses seemed to be genuine mistakes, in their own sense.

Seeing the intense game of the the youth and Touma, the youngsters on the Cagliari streets played as well.

Eventually, as the sun moved, they changed to football to racing to swimming.

Even though Godou had fun, for some reason, the only one who had a chance against the youth was Touma.

Godou smiled, and spoke to the friends he had made in a single day.

"...Though it was a strange day, but I was very happy. How about you?"

"I too am happy. Such games are not bad once in a while." The youth spoke.

"Ah, it was fun to play without something unfortunate happening."

Godou who never thought himself the sociable type, was surprised to find himself getting so familiar with the youth and the other tourist in such a short time, despite not even knowing the youth's name.

However, it was not an unpleasant feeling.

The three chatted and laughed together.

Sunset on a harbor street.

A little sea side road illuminated a bright shade of orange.

The day was about to end. If possible, Godou really wanted to spend more time with this youth. Consumed with that thought, he became even more talkative.

Touma, who was also talking, but seemed to take everything into stride, suddenly perked his head up, almost as if he could sense some danger.

Godou failed to notice, though.

This shadow was in the shape of a beautiful young lady.

By the time Godou noticed her, she had already begun the conversation.

"Excuse me, the person who is walking there—I'm very sorry for the sudden intrusion, but I have something to ask."

It was being said in Italian.

Of course, Godou completely failed to understand, but at that moment his attention was completely drawn by the girl who appeared before him.

Just barely over 160cm, her height was not especially tall for European standards. However, there was a certain sense of dignity, how should one put it? Proud like a queen, standing there with such an imposing presence.

Her long blonde hair fluttered against the sea breeze.

Dressed in red, under the glow of the orange sunset and in contrast to her long blonde hair, the impression of the red color was especially intensified.

Red like a burning flame and hair the color of gold, it was like the crown of a warrior, majestically perched upon her head.

However, all this aside—the most important feature was the girl's beauty, from which Godou could not tear his eyes away.

Beautiful features as if the result of delicate craftsmanship, better proportioned than any doll, livelier than any model or actress, and completely saturated with nobility and self-confidence, it was a face one could never forget after seeing once.

"Please tell me all about the god that has appeared on this island. My name is Erica Blandelli. Consider it a return gift, as there is no need for you two to report your names."

This was all spoken in Italian, so neither of the boys knew a single word she spoke.

* * *

"...What is she saying? It sounds dangerous." Godou wondered why Touma so flippantly used the word "dangerous", but it was easier to just chalk it up as an Academy City thing.

"She wanteth us to confess everything we know. Simply put, it is a threat."

"Threat?" Touma froze as Godou asked.

"If it's a threat," Touma started, "You should always be prepared to run.

This dialogue between the three took place in Japanese of course.

Hearing that, the blonde young beauty frowned with displeasure.

For even this kind of expression to be beautiful as a painting, this girl was very amazing.

Wearing a red top with black shorts, her clothing was a little ordinary despite her great beauty. However, perhaps it was her unparalleled beauty and figure that caused one's opinion of her attire to improve.

"...All roads lead to Rome. Do as the Romans do. What regrettable sayings. You are too foolish to come here with clearly no knowledge of Italian."

The girl spoke again, a little furious.

Ignoring the rather rude content, this time she spoke with very fluent Japanese. Perhaps she was in a bad mood because her cool entrance was spoiled.

"I would like to ask you about the [Heretic God] incidents that appeared all over the island of Sardinia about three days ago. Bosa, Orgosolo, Barumini... You were sighted in all the places where divine presences were confirmed. This cannot be coincidence, right?"

The places she mentioned were most likely locations on the island of Sardinia. Then that 'you' she was referring to must be that youth.

Touma quickly interjected.

"So, you are accusing us of accompanying a being who may or may not be on this island, and may or may not exist." Godou became increasingly worried as Touma used a voice that fit more on a clown than on a teenager.

The condescending tone was immediately picked up. She began to talk faster and faster.

"I am Erica Blandelli, Great Knight of the magic association Copper Black Cross of Milan. Even in this remote place in the south, there are members of our association, and the person sighted I mentioned just now is him."

Magic association and god. Hearing these strange terms, Godou felt troubled.

However, her tone of voice was too natural, and surprisingly there was no sense of dissonance.

"—Who on earth are you? Though it isn't apparent, could you be a mage? A priest or deacon of some religion? If that's the case, there is nothing unusual about successfully summoning a [Heretic God] by chance. Anything wrong with my speculation?"

Erica Blandelli was smiling with great arrogance. Touma was frowning, as if he saw something extremely displeasurable.

This was the first time Godou ever saw such a conceited smile on a woman. How could she be so haughty, yet so glamorous at the same time? Godou couldn't help but sigh at those two points.

He became worried when Touma started again. "Okay, Ojou-sama. Technically speaking, one of us is the [God] you are looking for. Well, you may have to come back another time, as the sun is setting.

"Ah, I've waited for you for so long, and yet you respond with insolence? No other way then, peaceful negotiations end here and it's time for battle. Trying to talk sense into people who cannot communicate is like casting pearls before swine."

With such provoking tones, how was it ever peaceful in the first place?

And then Erica continued:

"Come, lion of steel. The one carrying the spirit of the lion, the steel that carries the essence of battle! Respond to my hand and voice! Your name is Cuore di Leone... The warrior inheriting the name of the lion-hearted king!"

What happened in the next instant, completely overturned Godou's common sense.

"The knight Erica Blandelli swears thus, I will return your loyalty with my valor and chivalry!"

The sword that suddenly appeared.

The silver body of the blade was slender and elegant, like a beam of clear light bathed in the rays of the setting sun.

The sword that was suddenly shattered into nothing.

"Hm, what was that?" Touma frowned. "It's not nearly as dangerous as I'd expect a sword out of nothing to be." His right hand was out in a grasping motion, but it didn't seem to be holding anything anymore.

"Thou mayst consider that level of magic a farce. It is not a particularly amazing spell."

Godou was getting confused, but Touma kept asking prodding questions.

"So I'd assume that you aren't ESPers, and I also have to say that you're probably something called a "mage" like out of a game, but what does this have to do with us?"

The woman, Erica Blandelli, seemed almost shell-shocked that she had been countered in less than a second.

"Thou art an unruly little lady. To point a sword at me, even for warriors in the past, none have dared such barbaric acts towards me. The ignorant are truly terrifying. Beyond me, even the Fantasy Killer-"

Touma narrowed his eyes.

"-of Orient, you would challenge such a person?"

"...I have no idea what you are talking about. However, I will challenge you to a duel."

Impossible. A woman who could summon swords out of nothing challenging a youth they had met today?

The idea was ridiculous.

However, the youth refused.

"Hoho, thou shouldst not say it so, I shall play with thee one day. But now—"

The youth said to the elegant but regrettable Erica:

"A more troublesome fellow is coming!"

A sudden development occurred immediately afterwards.

BOOOOM!

An extremely loud explosion was heard.

To Godou who was already greatly shocked by the events so far—

He was now doubting his own sanity, but who could blame him?

A gigantic [Boar] roughly fifty meters in body length had suddenly appeared in the sea, and was landing on the coast in a very strenuous manner, knocking over the surrounding buildings.

This kind of scene was appearing before his eyes.

Not only Godou, but the sword-wielding Erica was also frozen.

What was this? Could a scene seemingly from a monster movie be reality?

Totally at loss, Godou found his hand being grabbed at that instant.

"Hey, boy, runnest! Makest haste and escapest!"

The youth yelled as he ran, pulling Godou by the hand.

In order to numb his thoughts, Godou followed and ran without thinking. So when he finally became aware of the dreadful conditions they were running towards, he broke out in cold sweat.

"W-Wait! That direction you're running towards is too dangerous!"

"No matter what, our escape route was blocked by the sword. This is the so-called tiger at the front door, and something at the back. Makest thy decision quickly! Only by charging into danger can there be chances of survival."

Even under these circumstances, the youth was yelling joyfully.

"This is quite an interesting deal; between those fellows!"

Godou had no clue what he was talking about, but as Erica was about to be trampled by the boar, Touma jumped in front of her and thrust his right hand out.

-No, impossible. What could a single hand do against that monster?"

Touma grabbed one of the [Boar]'s tusks, and the creature seemed to roar in tremendous pain.

Initially, the spiky-haired boy seemed to struggle, but as if the [Boar] was getting lighter and lighter, he lifted up the whole fifty-meter animal and threw it back into the ground.

It dissolved into orange flames, which surrounded the boy like will-o-the-wisps. They mainly circled around his left hand, though, and eventually entered it.

His friend seemed to be in pain, but the youth was running in a random direction.

He was fairly sure the boy's survival skills were as good as his, so he left that boy with the troublesome knight.

He followed after the youth, who was running to the place the [Boar] had appeared.

"What are you doing? Everything is destroyed there."

The youth smiled silently as he charged forward.

Godou hesitated for an instant, and then ran in pursuit.

If they separated now, very likely he would not see him again. Most importantly, he had to carefully witness the reckless actions of this youth, and so Godou decided.

He still needed to check back on Touma, but that was later.

Running after the youth, Godou strove to move his footsteps.

Weaving through debris, kicking away stones, avoiding the scorching flames, coughing and tearful from smoke inhalation, and overcoming many difficulties, they ran for about five minutes.

The youth finally stopped.

His path ahead was blocked by many collapsed piles of construction materials.

About an hour ago, these construction materials were piled in neat stacks up to roof height along the rows of warehouses.

However, it was now a mountain of debris, and the intense fire was devouring the surroundings. The present challenge was most difficult to overcome.

Without appropriate equipment, there was no way to advance.

At this time, Godou noticed there were human voices on the opposite side, crying and calling for help.

From the sound, it was probably not just one person, but several or even a couple dozen.

"Hey, boy. Thou recallest this location? This was the place where we were playing."

The youth's sudden question made Godou instantly remember.

It was just as he said, this was the empty field where they had been playing football with the young men near the pier several tens of minutes ago. The warehouse had collapsed, mostly due to the [Boar]'s rampage. Then it later caught fire, resulting in the current situation.

"Those fellows likely failed to escape in time, and could only cry for help in sorrowful voices."

"Those fellows? ...Could it be the ones we were just playing with at the pier!?"

"Yes, the same. The ones we met are crying for help, and their voices have reached mine ears. This is one of my abilities, no mistake about it."

Beyond the massive pile of debris, something like Italian voices could be heard.

Of course, the meanings were unknown, but it was easy to imagine them as cries for help.

Godou tried to find an alternate path around the debris, but was unsuccessful.

Godou tried to find a path through the debris, but was unsuccessful.

Godou tried to find a way to avoid the burning heat, but was unsuccessful. Complete failure!

"What should I do?! How can they be saved?!"

He couldn't help roaring in anger.

He heard slow foot steps.

"Ahh... Even though I thought I defeated it with [Imagine Breaker], I'm in massive pain. Though... I think..."

Behind him, Touma limped. The knight, Erica, seemed to be running to him.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

Kamijou smiled.

"Step aside, Kusanagi-san."

The youth with the unknown power roared.

**"Thou hast violated the pact, and sinned on earth. The Lord hath spoken — The sinner must be punished. May his spine be crushed, may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull— may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the Lord be followed— Thou shalt be purged!"**

It didn't seem like a regular chant.

It was just expelling the power currently hanging around in his left arm.

The massive boar appeared, rampaging forward for about five seconds, clearing the rubble away. Afterwards, it dissolved and the remaining wisps went to the youth.

The youth chuckled.

"I applaud your splendid performance, Fantasy Killer of Orient. As a gift, I bestow the [Ram]. I will reclaim it, but for now, rest."

Touma collapsed without replying. Orange light appeared over most of his body, except for his right hand. The light seemed to be fighting a force near his hand, but, as if reaching an agreement, both forces stopped.

A breeze started to grow, but moved back to a breeze.

It was as if it was going to fight, but the enemy was defeated.

Makes you wonder, huh?

The area filled with ash had been swept away, and it was only him and Touma.

* * *

"Ah, so you carried me here. Thanks, I guess."

Godou was going to bring Touma to a hospital, but despite his collapsing, it was as if nothing had happened to him on the next day.

"So, what was that thing you fought?" Godou inquired.

"Personally, I have no idea." Touma scratched the back of his head.

"Then why did you just fight it? How did you just accept everything?" He felt the answer would be simple, but he needed to know.

"Well, from the moment I felt danger, I was willing to believe anything." He paused. "If that person hadn't summoned a sword in my face, I'd be in as much denial as you were."

He stretched., and brushed himself off.

"We still have to go to Sardinia, right?"

When they went down, the newspapers at the inn gave Godou a complete shock.

It was a newspaper based in southern Sardinia with Cagliari as its central focus, but yesterday's incident was not reported.

There was a report and picture about a fire at the harbor, but after asking the innkeeper who knew English, all Godou got was an answer like 'Yesterday there seemed to be a fire at the harbor area. You got caught up in it, right? How unfortunate!" And then a pat on Godou's shoulder.

Asking the others, no one in the inn knew about the [Boar].

"Why would you ask that, anyways?" Touma stared into his cup of black coffee.

"Because, isn't it strange that no one would know about it?"

Touma thought. "Not really. If no one knew it before, no one knows it now. It happens all the time in Academy City."

_This guy, what kind of life does he live?_ Godou sweatdropped.

Touma seemed to blank in and out, just observing the swirls within the cup.

Before long, he had his head on the table.

"...Oh, it's you, Ojou-sama." He muttered.

"Oh? How casual for you to just stay in this city after the events of last night. I'd ask you where your manners were, but obviously you left them on the nightstand." She spoke in a scathing, yet still elegant tone.

Touma raised his head up as best he could under his sleepy trance.

"I saved your life; couldn't you show a little gratitude? This Kamijou-san is on full hangover mode, even if I haven't drank anything."

"No, you didn't. All you did was slow down a situation i had under control."

Godou understood Kamijou's plight, even if he couldn't understand how he acted so calm.

"Yes, yes. Of course. At least, the sand on the harbor would have become beautiful glass."

Erica was about to retort, but Kamijou had collapsed entirely. Godou sweatdropped again.

"So, where are your manners?" Erica rounded on Godou. "You seem to be fully awake, hmm?"

Though Godou didn't have the experience Touma seemed to have with rude girls, he couldn't stop from retorting.

"I've heard that Italians were very amiable, but you don't seem to have that kind of gentleness."

Silently they stared at each other for a moment.

Very obviously, Erica's mood turned for the worse, but it was the same with Godou.

"If you were a gentleman, then I can lavish as much gentleness as you want. However, for you to act with such an attitude towards a lady, unacceptable, completely unacceptable, you fail."

"At least in the place I was born, girls who threaten others with swords are not considered ladies. This is due to your own brutality, do not blame others."

This was the first conversation they had held, under such tense conditions and the mediator passed out on the table.

"And besides, how can you, the underling of some [Heretic God] speak to me in that manner? Needing someone to cover for your mistakes?"

"Mentioning that again? You've been going on and on about gods since yesterday, what are those? Could you please communicate with words that normal people like me can understand? You've been saying incomprehensible things all this time, and it's making my mind very confused!"

Godou furiously said those words.

Hearing those complaints, Erica simply smiled, and then held out her hand.

Clutched in her hand, was the travel bag on Godou's shoulder.

Directly pulling it over to her, Godou completely could not resist her monstrous strength. Godou was very surprised that he would lose to such a slender girl in strength.

"Look, what is this? A holy relic giving off divine power—even for us magi of the Copper Black Cross, rarely will we possess specimens of this high caliber."

What Erica took out from the back pack, was the stone tablet.

B5 in size, wrapped in purple cloth, on it was carved a rather childish drawing that left one with deep impression. The object that some female friend of grandfather had brought to Japan—

"Ah, hey! Give it back! That's not mine. I came specifically from Japan to return it to the original owner."

"The original owner? This person is on the island of Sardinia?"

"Yes. Speaking with such arrogance starting yesterday, you don't seem normal no matter how I look at it!"

"...Such harsh criticism aimed towards me, I shall punish you in a little while. But fi-"

"...Oi." The supposedly sleeping person muttered. "I know you can't get along, but just give the godforsaken thing back to Kusanagi-san. At the least, he can just return it and we can all leave."

Erica turned to him in outrage.

But Touma continued. "And don't even think about summoning a sword or some bullshit. I can stop a supernaturally powered "Railgun" travelling faster than sound; that probably isn't nearly as strong."

Erica seemed to be debating violence, but just sighed and asked again. "Who is the owner of this tablet?"

Godou wanted to childishly deny her the answer, but a stern no-bullshit-taken look was on his friend's face.

As if it were an everyday occurrence for the boy.

"...She seems to be called Lucretia Zola, and is currently living at a place inland called Oliena. I was preparing to head there myself."

Making his decision, Godou explained directly.

Hearing that, Erica frowned and stared at Godou.

'Lucretia Zola? The Witch of Sardinia? An evil mage underling like you, going to meet her? ...How suspicious."

Kusanagi Godou and the Imagine Breaker.

Then, those two and Erica Blandelli.

The meeting of unknown powers that would eventually spread across the nation.

But today, it was just another quarrel.

* * *

**The next release is Kamijou Touma's 3rd person POV.**

**Meaning we can glimpse into his thoughts.**

**There's a large part of the story this part that I haven't covered, but my brain just keeps skipping.**

**Ahh, see you in a week or something.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review... It makes me feel better.**

**So, please...?**


End file.
